


Goodnight

by come_on_ace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles go for a walk to a coffee shop and get lost along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

It was almost finals week at college and Stiles was sure he was going to fail. He knew he should have spent at least the past couple weeks studying the material, but couldn't help getting sidetracked by pretty much anything else. Now it was a couple days before his first exam and he knew nothing about the anatomy, cells, or whatever the hell else was on the exam. He had been reading his notes and the textbook for the past few hours and was no closer to being prepared. At that point he just thought fuck it and closed his book.

“I don’t know why I even bother trying sometimes,” he said aloud to his empty dorm room.

He decided to head out to a local coffee shop just to get out of the room. On his way down the stairs he saw his roommate Scott going in the opposite direction.

“Hey man, turning in for the night?” he said.

“Yeah. I just finished a study session and I don’t have anything better to do so I thought I would just go to bed.”

“I just finished a study session too. Now I know everything about how to build a remote control car engine.” 

“What are you taking, like engineering or something?”

“No. I’m just terrible at studying. Anyways, I’m going to the coffee shop if you want to join me,” Stiles offered.

Scott considered the invitation. He had only been transferred into his room a couple weeks prior after a big mix-up with some transfer students and hardly knew much about his roommate besides he liked to be called Stiles and apparently he wasn’t good at studying. But he thought he was really cute and had been considering asking him out. 

“Sure.”

The two boys headed down the stairs and out into the cool night. They walked side by side down the sidewalk in silence.

“So, where are you from?” Scott asked, anxious to start a conversation.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. 

“Why?” he said curiously. 

“I don’t mean to pry. It’s just we've lived together for a couple weeks and we’ll be together a couple more and I know, like, nothing about you. So, where are you from?”

“Sorry. I’m just a little cautious,” Stiles said with a laugh. “My father is a sheriff and I guess some of that’s rubbed off on me. I’m from California. What about you?”

“Idaho” 

They were both silent for a moment.

“Do you have a girlfriend,” Stiles asked.

Scott widened his eyes, which Stiles noticed.

“Or a boyfriend. You know, whatever you’re into,” he added hurriedly.

“No. Umm, neither.”

“Cool. I’m single too.”

There was another awkward pause.

Scott smiled to himself. A gesture that Stiles didn't miss, but didn't say anything about.

“You said you were studying earlier, what’s your major,” asked Scott.

“Honestly, I’m not sure anymore. I've switched so many times I have no idea what I’m doing. All I know is I have a biology exam soon that I’m sure to fail.”

“Hey, I’m majoring in biology I could help you,” Scott offered.

“That’s nice of you but there’s no point. There’s less than two days and it would be hours of cramming just to fail.”

“Well that settles it. I’m going to help you study and you’re not going to resign yourself to failing.”

“Are you always this…umm…leaderly,” he asked. “And I know that’s not a word.”

“Just trying to find a way to say pushy, but make it sound nicer?”

“Umm. Maybe,” Stiles said sheepishly. “And yeah, help with studying would be good if you think it could help me pass.”

The boys continued down the street as the minutes passed and the sky darkened. They got caught up in conversation and didn’t realize they had walked pass the coffee shop.

“It’s getting cold out Stiles. Where are we?”

Stiles looked around him and didn’t see anything familiar about the place.

“We must have walked too far down. Let’s turn back,” he said.

They turned and went back up the street only to realize they had no clue where they were. The buildings around them were run down and dilapidated. The street was completely empty and the only light they had was from a single dim streetlight.

“Okay,” said Stiles, “I don’t know where we are. How about you,” he asked hopefully.

“No idea. What time is it anyways?”

“It can’t be that late. It’s only…uh…11:56. Shit. It’s almost midnight and we’re lost in a strange part of town and I don’t have any service. Do you have any good news?”

“Well, my phone has service-”

“That’s great,” Stiles interjected.

“but it just died,” Scott finished.

“Oh.”

“I guess the only thing we can do is keep walking until we find a person or a payphone.”

“Or our way back”

“Yeah,” Scott said skeptically. “I’m sure we’ll find our way back.”

They walked up the street shoulder to shoulder as they kept a lookout for something useful, or someone that might mug them. Stiles shivered at the cold and wrapped his arms around himself attempting to keep warm, dressed in only a t-shirt and jeans. Scott was dressed likewise, but wasn’t as cold as Stiles. He flung his arm around him and pulled him close. Stiles was grateful for the little heat the other boy could give him. He leaned his head on Scott’s shoulder and walked in silence for a while, but it didn’t seem to get them any closer to the part of the city they lived in.

“I’m sorry I got us lost,” Stiles said his teeth chattering.

“It wasn’t your fault. I got us talking. I just, I uh, I wanted to get to know you a little better. I didn’t realize we’d get distracted.”

“Wanted to get to know me better? Do you like me or something?”

“Would it be a good thing if I did?”

Scott bit his lip worried for the rejection that was sure to come.

“Would it be a good thing if I said yes,” Stiles pushed out as he rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ freezing hands in his mildly cold ones.

“Yes,” he smiled.

They walked on for an hour or so longer and gradually the area became more familiar.

“Told you we’d find our way back,” Stiles said.

“And I totally believed you,” Scott said grinning. 

“You know, for our next date we should do something a little more fun.”

“This wasn’t fun?” Scott said jokingly.

“Not unless you count losing feeling in your toes and hands fun,” Stiles replied.

“There’s our building, you’ll start to warm up in a moment.”

They walked into the building and went up to their room. Scott changed and flopped down on his bed.

“You know, I don’t usually do this on the first date,” Stiles said, “but can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Sure.”

Stiles climbed under the covers beside Scott and pulled in close to him. Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles and whispered goodnight into his ear. Stiles leaned over and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight”


End file.
